Highlander: Duality
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: Alt. take on 'Methos' What happens when time goes on forever? Struggling to understand their bond after 4,000 years, twins Ara and Arek race to find Methos before Kallas, hoping to meet the one who can finally unlock the truth to their duality.
1. Bad News in Paris

Highlander: Duality

A.N. Okay. I swear this came out of nowhere. I mean I just cranked out these first 2 chapters today. I got to watching some Highlander episodes on Youtube and I absolutely love the character of Methos as portrayed by the amazing Peter Wingfield. I have alwasy wondered about the background of Methos. I have also wondered about how immortality would take hold in twins. Well, here you go. The best of both.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. That right goes to the writers Scott Reins and Dom Tordjmann. If I did, Methos would've had his own show instead of Amanda and Ritchie would still have his head. So, nope, not mine. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit. This is just a work of my overactive imagination. ( Very Overactive.)

Chapter 1: Not possible...

'The bond between twins is magical and mysterious. It is the cement that holds them together, and ironically, can be a wedge that can also come between them and other people. Being very intense and often uncontrollable, this bond can create misunderstandings by seeming to have a life all its own.'

_(Excerpted from __Dancing Naked in Front of the Fridge: And Other Lessons from Twins__ by Nancy J. Sipes, Ph.D. and Janna S. Sipes, J.D.)_

The buzzing sensation hit me hard as I entered the small french cafe. As I scanned the small establishment with my hand clenched on my coat, a feeling of calm passed over me, and I knew I was safe. My eyes fell upon a young man with dark, almost black hair that shone red when the light hit it and I smiled. when I sat down across from him, I found a coffee and a bagel with cream cheese in front of me.

"Okay, either that was a good guess or I am getting pretty predictable."

The young man smile at me and leaned back in his seat. "I would say predicatable, but I am your brother after all." Suddenly the smile was gone and he leaned down and grabbed a newspaper from his messenger bag beside him.

"Someone was murdered last night. A man named Don Seltzer. they say he was stabbed to death."

My breath caught in my throat at his words, "No, not Don. He was such a great guy. So knowledgable for someone of his age. do they happen to know who killed him?"

"No, they have yet to find a suspect. I mean there weren't even any prints at the scene, thats how thorough this killer was. Diana, there also more."

I nodded at him to continue.

"They found a strange circle shaped tattoo on his left wrist, there was a stylised W inside the circle."

My eyes widened at those words and lowering my voice to a whisper, "A Watcher? Arek, if he was a watcher, he couldn't have been a fielder, he had to have been a researcher. all those books he was pouring over looked really old. I wonder what he was looking for?"

"Or who? The police found a piece of parchment that had some letters written in blood on it."

My gut twisted sharply in dread as I asked him, "What letters, Arek?"

"M and E. If he was a watcher and a researcher to boot, who is the one immortal I would want to find above all others?"

"Methos." I softly finished for him.

He nodded in assent, "Methos."

As the name sunk in, my eyes widened in shock and I furiously shook my head in disbelief. "No, it can't be. My god, Arek. Its just not possible. Methos? He has not been spotted for thousands of years. If he was still around, a watcher would have spotted him by now and you know that. Everyone thinks that he's nothing more than a myth; a legend."

He nodded, "Yes, but you and I know differently, Ara. Word is out that Kallas is going to incredible lengths to find him. I think it has something to do with a long standing beef with one Duncan MacCloud. Although from what I've heard, Kallas is just asking for his head to be taken."

I shook my head and took a sip of my coffee, prompting making a face at the cup, causing my brother to chuckle. "Argh! Gross! Arek, you know I like my coffee sweetened." _What I wouldn't give for a nice, cold beer._

"You know me, I do tend to forget things easily. Unlike you, Ms. 'picture perfect' memory."

I smiled at him, rolling my eyes at his childish behavior. Even after 4,000 years, he still acts like such a teenager, but he was right. Even after all these millennia, I can remember everything so perfectly. Sometimes I hated it. Called it a curse more times that I did a gift.

4,000 years. Thats a long time to live, unending, never ceasing, always continuing on, immortal. I continually thank whatever deities exist above that I have not been alone on this path. I still have my brother to banter back and forth with. I do not know when we came into this world, but I do know the day we died, yet still lived. I can remember it so clearly, one of the little 'gifts' I had received from my first death. We both had recieved many gifts. The greatest one was our bond. It was a strange one, but it kept us alive more often than you would think.

Looking around the small cafe, I shook my head at the numerous electronics and watched the cars drive past the window. How so easy mortals have it now. Try living in the Bronze Age and see how you like it.

**A.N: Okay, here is the first chapter to Duality. I am starting at the episode 'Methos.' and moving forward, so yeah, lots of ideas already.**

**Please tell me if you like it or even if you hate it. either way.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thank you.**


	2. I Remember it So Clearly

**Highlander: Duality**

**A.N. Okay. I swear this came out of nowhere. I mean I just cranked out these first 2 chapters today. I got to watching some Highlander episodes on Youtube and I absolutely love the character of Methos as portrayed by the amazing Peter Wingfield. I have always wondered about the background of Methos. I have also wondered about how immortality would take hold in twins. Well, here you go. The best of both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. That right goes to the writers Scott Reins and Dom Tordjmann. If I did, Methos would've had his own show instead of Amanda and Ritchie would still have his head. So, nope, not mine. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit. This is just a work of my overactive imagination. ( Very Overactive.)**

**Chapter 2: I Remember it So Clearly...**

My brother and I came to be in the time of Ancient Near East in the Early Bronze Age. That region was considered the cradle of early civilization. The region was split into a handful of countries; such as Mesopotamia, ancient Egypt, ancient Iran, Persia, Anatolia, and the Levant. It began with the rise of Sumer in the 4th millennium B.C. spanning the entire Bronze Age and the Iron Age until it ended with the conquest by Alexander the Great.

We did not know all that until much later in our journies, all we knew than was that it was home. Me and my brother were mere children when we came to arrive in that small farming village in the middle of nowhere, although I do not know how we came to be there, we were accepted warmly, and worked hard to earn their trust and to build a life for us there. We were happy. Until that fateful day.

It was the day after our 18th birthday. You see, me and my brother are twins. A strange sight to behold in those times, as most birthings of twins ended in death for the infants and the mothers as well. We were unable to tell them who our parents were or what country we came from. All we knew was that we were there and we only had each other to rely on.

Four riders must have arrived early in the morning, as I could not tell who the strangers were. At the time it was normal, our village was the last stop for water for a long while. The closest village was a 3 days ride from here.

I watched from the shade of the stables as three of the four joked and laughed. It was the three dressed in black and metal. All I could see of the fourth one was his back. He was dressed in white with leather straps and messy dark, brown-black hair. He did not speak, only nodded his head at their words. I was not frightened of them, I saw no reason to be afraid. So like every day before, I made my way to the well, letting the empty bucket dangle loosely in my grip.

My form emerging from the shadows caught the attention of the three in black. The three facing me stopped talking as I slowed to a stop and turning my back to them to face the sun-bleached rock wall of the well. I tuned them out as I grabbed the rope and pulled on it, only to let it drop, jerking back as a warm hand slightly larger covered my own smaller ones. My eyes shot up to lock with the most alluring eyes I had ever seen. It was as if all the color in the world had melted into one. I had never seen such eyes. He had a somewhat large nose, but looking at his jawline and the set of his beautiful eyes, I knew it fit well for him. He was handsome with that blue paint across half his face. I had a sudden urge to see what he looked like without such paint covering him.

"I did not mean to frighten you, but I did not hear your answer when I had asked if you had needed help, so I had assumed that you did have need of it. "

Oh, even his voice was alluring. I felt my face fill with heat and that warmth spread down my tingling skin to settle deep with my belly. I answered him with a shake of my head; my cheeks burning even brighter. He took a step closer and I took a step back.

He stilled at my actions and one of the three laughed as he approached both of us.

"Ha! It seems that she is not as interested in you, brother, as you are in her. Lets see if she is receptive to another's charms. She is a fetching woman, isn't she?" This man in black had one defining feature and that was the scar over his right eye and cheek.

My eyes widened in shock. He thought that I was here to- "No, you misunderstand me. I am only here to fetch water for our horse. We have much planting to do, but we first need to plow the earth. It will be very tiring for the horse in this heat without water."

The scarred man hissed at my words and before I knew it, I was on the ground clutching my own cheek in pain. I looked up in shock at him and as he took a step forward, I scrambled backwards away from him, closing my eyes in fear of what would happen next. No movement could be heard and I looked up again. the one in white had stepped inbetween us, blocking me from the scarred one.

"I saw her first, Kronos. I claim her as mine."

"You claim her? Why, brother, you really have taken a liking to this one already, have you?"

"Yes, now leave her be."

The one known as Kronos leaned close to him and drew a knife holding it to his throat. "Very well, but do not forget who is in charge and do remember to share once you have had your fill."

He turned and joined the other two in black and started laughing and joking once more.

I had not realized I was being led away from the well by a large hand wrapped around my wrist until the smell of fresh bread filled my nose. I stopped in my tracks and wrenched my hand from his, yelling at him, "I am not a whore and you will not take me. No man has claim over me! I would rather die!"

I made to slap him, but he caught my hand and tugged on it, flinging me down to the ground. I kicked him in the gut and smiled inwardly at his groan of pain. He caught my foot on the second kick and twisted the ankle until it popped and agony tore like fire up my leg. He fell upon me, settling his weight evenly over my body, keeping me immobile and trapped both of my hands with one of his above my head, using his free hand to thread through my hair.

I yelled out loud, thrashign as much as his weight upon me would allow. "Help me! Please, someone-" My screams were cut off as a hand clamped over my lips.

He smiled at me, leaning down until his lips lightly brushed my ear, "If you really want to die, keep attacking me and I will grant you a painful death, but not without taking what I want from you, from your body." He chuckled darkly as he brushed his cheek against my hair.

"I knew you had fire within you. That red hair of yours is a testament to that. The deeper the red, the more fire the say, and I do not think that hair can get more red than yours. Fire should be envious of such a breathtaking sight as you are here beneath me, but I am not here to take you against your will. But if you misbehave, I will not hesitate to take your body. Now I did you a great favor. I claimed you so Kronos would not. He would not be gentle as I would, he likes to have his women scream. He prefers them screaming in pain rather than pleasure. I happen to prefer my women writhing in mindless pleasure. Now that that is all clear; I am going to remove my hand and let you up. Will you promise not to scream out again? Because if not, I will be forced to gag you."

My head shook furiously in assent and he rolled off me and stood. As he reached a hand to me, he spoke again, this time asking, "What is your name, little pheonix?"

I struggle to remember my name, as his voice echoed in my head. _Such a breathtaking sight..._"M-my name is Ara."

He grinned at the stutter. "Ara. Ara. Ara. Easy to say. Good." He made to turn and I gently placed a hand on his arm, stopping hime, he silently looked down at me with those golden green eyes. I felt warm all over.

I asked for his name and he smiled again, sending another jolt of heat to coil low in my belly.

He leaned down until we were almost touching nose to nose and replied, "I am Methos."

**A.N: So ends Chapter 2. Did you like or did you hate it?**

**Tell me either way, please read and review.**


	3. A Little Bump in the Road

**Highlander: Duality**

**A.N. Okay. I swear this came out of nowhere. I got to watching some Highlander episodes on Youtube and I absolutely love the character of Methos as portrayed by the amazing Peter Wingfield. I have always wondered about the background of Methos. I have also wondered about how immortality would take hold in twins. Well, here you go. The best of both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. That right goes to the writers Scott Reins and Dom Tordjmann. If I did, Methos would've had his own show instead of Amanda and Ritchie would still have his head. So, nope, not mine. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit. This is just a work of my overactive imagination. ( Very Overactive.)**

**Chapter 3: A Little Bump in the Road**

"Sis?" Arek's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"What? Did you say something?" I asked him.

His face split into a grin, "What were you thinking about, Ara? Or should I say who?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well, Arek. If Methos is still alive. We need to find him before Kallas does. What if Methos knows about our bond, about how it really works. Its taken this long just to get used to the quickenings alone. What else could our bond hold for us? IF anyone knows the answer, it would be the oldest living man on the earth. I would rather find him before his head is missing than after.

I did not speak as I reached into my purse pulling out a few dollar bills. Placing them on the table, I stood and turned away, walking toward the door.

"Diana, wait!" His voice stilled my hand on the glass of the cafe door. I watched as his reflection moved toward the cash register and paid the ticket for our meal. As he made his way toward me, a sensation came over me. The strong buzzing told me that we were not alone. my eyes scanned either side of me and when I looked forward, I noticed the man standing across the street. He nodded once and stood silently; he was waiting. I sighed.

"Another day, another fight to keep our heads." Arek stated as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"He's very strong Arek. I can sense that much, but its the middle of the day. If we take the challenge, we could get caught and that would not be wise, especially if we win."

He shook me lightly, and pushing on the door, he pulled me outside. "Or lose. Either way, do you want this one or do I have be the chivalrous type and save you dear sister from breaking a nail."

I laughed. _Oh Arek, not again. _"It is pretty even between us right now, lets let him decide. So dear baby brother, lets go and greet our 'friend'."

A frown marred his features at my words. "I will have you know that I am only a few minutes younger than you, old lady."

"Well then, old man, lets not keep this mystery man waiting. I do have some research of my own to do. At the mansion."

His eyes widened and then noticing I was serious, he laughed outright. "So you WERE thinking of Methos, weren't you? Well, I would understand about you wanting to find him, with our bond after all, but are you sure about this. I mean breaking into the Watchers' Compound is pretty dangerous in and of itself."

I locked eyes with the mystery man as we stepped up onto the sidewalk in front of him.

the man bowed sharply and then introduced himself. "Guten tag. I am Konrad Albrecht. I wish to challenge one of you to a duel this afternoon. I suppose one of you knows the longsword."

I inwardly groaned as Arek flashed me a grin, winking at me. _I get the short end of the stick again. It just had to be someone who knows Longsword. Damn!_

I nodded my assent, replying, "I accept your challenge, Herr Albrecht, but would you rather wait for evening to fall before crossing swords?"

Albrecht shook his head. "Nein, fraulein. I intend to take your head this afternoon and then that of your brother's. I have a warehouse on the outskirts of my car and I will show you where it is."

I nodded and then looked to Arek. His smile was gone and I could tell he was worried. that's how it was. We have immortality but that did not mean we were free from death. No, not when another immortal was willing to take our head to better their chances in The Game. It was nice and all to stay alive, but some days, I just wished someone would take my head and end it all, but then I think about Arek and our unique bond, and know I should not wish for that. He needs me and I will be there for him until the Fates deem me ready to die.

Immortality was a bitch.

**A.N: You honestly cannot have a Highlander story with someone crossing swords. Just a short filler chapter. Next Chapter is the duel.**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Even if you don't, tell me.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Double Trouble

**Highlander: Duality**

**A.N. Okay. I swear this came out of nowhere. I got to watching some Highlander episodes on Youtube and I absolutely love the character of Methos as portrayed by the amazing Peter Wingfield. I have always wondered about the background of Methos. I have also wondered about how immortality would take hold in twins. Well, here you go. The best of both. **

**I hope I have done the sword-fighting justice in this chapter. If I have not, please go easy on me, since this is the first sword fight I have written. So if you do like this story, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander. That right goes to the writers Scott Reins and Dom Tordjmann. If I did, Methos would've had his own show instead of Amanda and Ritchie would still have his head. So, nope, not mine. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit. This is just a work of my overactive imagination. ( Very Overactive.)**

**Chapter 4: Double Trouble**

The warehouse was huge and spacious; just perfect for a fight to the death. We followed Albrecht into the very middle of the open area, stopping when he turns abruptly and draws his sword.

He pointed it directly at me, "Ready yourself to lose your head, little fraulein. There can only be one."

I rolled my eyes at that last statement._ I hope whoever came up with that line has either lost their head or is about to. I have about had enough of it. _I leaned close to Arek, a hand on his forearm.

He lowered his forehead to rest against mine."Make this quick, sis. I have to be at the studio in a half-hour."

Glaring at him, a smile on my face, "Geez. Talk about pressure. Thank you, brother dearest."

I turned back to Konrad, taking off my jacket, and drawing my Erbrecht. I tossed my hair behind my shoulders, falling into an relaxed pose. I felt my racing heart calm as the familiar feel of the pommel settled in my hands like the missing piece of a puzzle.

I smiled at the German man, motioning him with a hand, "Let's go, sweetheart."

We circled each other slowly, each waiting for the other to make the first move. His hand gripped tighter to his sword. Making the first move, Albrecht lifted his sword tip at me and then lunged it forward quickly. I batted it away with a quick twist of my arms.

_Fencing? With a longsword? Ridiculous_! I lunged forward, swinging my sword in an arc, and his blade rose to meet mine. Sparks flew as they clanged and ground against each other. It continued like that for a while. Then his blade swung forward and then stopped and turned direction, catching me in the shoulder. I arched my blade upwards, spinning it and flinging his blade away. I took a couple steps back, gripping my shoulder with a free hand.

Albrecht laughed, "I should've realized that this would be easy. Perhaps, I should've challenged your brother, a pretty one such as you does not have to lose your head. I would be willing to come to an agreeable arrangement. For both of us."

I watched as his eyes raked over my frame as a lecherous grin split his face.

His grin faded as I laughed, _How dare he assume that I would-I wasn't a whore then, nor now. _"I hardly think this is the time a place to propositon someone, especially when they are your opponent. So can we get back to fighting or should I leave this for another time? The young tend to get distracted quite too easily."

"You bitch!" He yelled as he thrust his blade forward. Again I swatted it with my blade, catching it against mine with the handguard. We stayed locked like that until Arek's voice scramed at me.

"Ara, look out!" I grunted as I felt fire in my side. Albrecht grinned at me as I looked down as he withdrew the dagger from my flesh. I releashed his blade and fell to my knees as he circled me, laughing aloud.

"You were sadly mistaken about my age and my skills, fraulein. How sad it must be to be so arrogant. We could have been quite a pair, you and I, but unfortunately there can only be one."

time moved in slow motion as he raised his sword over his head and brought it down. I could see the path the blade made as it cut through the air currents. I closed my eyes as it got closer.

Ara!

A clang filled the air and my eyes flew open to see his blade resting against mine. I hissed as my shoulder screamed in protest to the sudden movement.

The look of shock on Albrecht's face was priceless as I stood up.

"But how? Your shoulder should be useless."

I shrugged, wincing in pain as the wound knitted closed. "Don't know actually. Its been this way for as long as I can remember and that is a very long time. Now are we going to just stand here and discuss this all day or are we going to finish this duel?"

He nodded at me, "Very well. No holding back this time."

"Well, then what are you waiting for?"

He charged at me, his sword cutting at me diagonally. I let my sword dangle upside down as it swatted his away and then I moved one step forward, flipping the blade around and cutting him across his left shoulder.

I stettled back into a defensive stance as he groaned in pain. "How was that for no holding back?"

He cursed, "Bitch! I will have your head!"

He came at me with strong hits and the warehouse echoed with the sound of steel against steel.

I could feel Arek's eyes on me, silently watching our moves. He was ready to step in at a moment's notice, the way his hand gripped his sword sheath. I can already hear the complaining that will come afterward, if I survive that is.

I made the mistake of thinking of my brother at that moment as I felt his blade bite into my right calf. the floor around me turned crimson from the pool of blood spreading.

I sunk to the ground in agony. I clenched my teeth from the pain.

He laughed loudly this time, laying his sword against my neck. "Well, well, it seems that you are destined to be on your knees in defeat before me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, I don't think so."

He raised his sword again. As it fell down toward my neck, I felt the blade slide across the back of my head, cutting a few strands of my hair as I ducked down.

I spun as I stood up and in one stroke, his head fell to the floor followed by the thump of his still twitching body, hand still gripping his sword.

Arek whistled low as he made his way to me, holding me up as the wound on my calf closed.

"Damn, sis. That was some fight."

I nodded, "Its going to be a strong one, Arek. He was very skilled." He still silent as he held my hand, both of us thinking the same thing.

This is going to hurt.

At the same time we both felt the crackle of electricity as it jolted through our bodies. The lights above flickered on and off, increasing in intensity until finally the lights overloaded and exploded into a shower of sparks down around us. Our bodies were lifted in the air violently as light filled our eyes. The light faded inside of us and as we were lifted higher, the light exploded once again, shattering the windows and wrenching a blood-curdling from us both. When the light faded and the electricity ceased to course through our veins, we fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Damn! That hurt." Arek gasped out first.

I struggled to sit up, but just laid there as my breathing slowed to a more manageable speed.

"That's it. You get the next one, Arek. I am not fighting again for a while. Got it?"

He laughed, "Come on, Ara. We've lived for thousands of years, but you are by far the better at the sword. I have always been more content to watch the artist at work."

I smacked his arm, "Stop it. You're not that bad yourself. We should get out of here before the police show up. Plus, I think you owe me lunch now."

"Okay, okay. Lets go."

He stood up, pulling me with him. He took a step and then stopped, turning back to me. "Hey, are you still planning to break into the Watchers' Compound now?"

"Yes, I am. I may be tired and hurting like hell, but this can't wait. First we need to find the name and address of the person assigned to the Methos Chronicles."

He threw an arm around my shoulders with a grin on his face, "I knew you would be too stubborn to wait, so guess what?"

I did not like that look in his eyes. Hesitantly I asked him, "What?"

"Since, my dear sister is feeling the effects of her old age. I decided it would be best for me to accompany her."

I shook my head, "No, Arek, it should just be me."

"Now just think about it. Two people would work faster than just one. No arguements. I am going."

I stopped myself before arguing further, knowing there was no stopping him once he made up his mind. "Okay, but no horsing around. Got it?"

He grinned wider, "Now sister, you know me better then anyone else in the world. I can be serious when I want to be. Now where did you want to eat? I saw this advert for a lovely little seafood plac-" His words drowned out as we walked through what remained of the large dock doors. They were twisted and bent from the force of the blast. I thought back to the battle with Albrecht. He was strong and very skilled if that quickening and these doors were any indication.

You see, me and my brother have a bond not unlike other twins. It is said to get stronger with time; but only he and I can answer what happens to that bond when you have all the time in existence for it to develop? In the last 400 years it has even spread to our quickenings. Now when either of us wins, the bond splits the quickening into two parts and we each receive a portion of the power. Looking at my brother, I could tell that Arek was more effected by it then he was letting on._ Something's wrong. If there is something wrong with the bond, we need to find Methos before it is too late to be reversed. If it can be reversed at all. _

_**We're running out of time.**_

**A.N: I really hope that you all like this chapter. Do not worry about Methos. He will be making an appearance shortly.**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Even if you don't, tell me.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
